Fobos
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Eres como el horror, Rogue, me matas toda ilusión. Feliz cumpleaños LonelyDragon883


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt:** "¿Estarás ahí para atraparme?" [Minivicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Rogue/Levy.

**Extensión: **3369 palabras.

**Notas: **Primero que todo: _"Regalo de cumpleaños __para LonelyDragon883 de_l_ Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore". _Que pidió: _"Un Rogue x Levy u_u así bien triste :c para llorar un rato, ¿no? XD"._

Aclaro que yo perjure que la petición no me costaría nada porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir angst, sobre todo con Rogue, pero no me quedo el tipo de angst para llorar un rato; es más, creo que es el angst más raro que he escrito —¿Angst/Espiritual? ¿Qué mierdas es eso?—. Espero te guste igual, LonelyDragon883, y feliz cumpleaños —mi hora oficial pone 2:26 a.m, así que es 1 de Mayo—.

En fin, ya que quieres llorar: ¡Tu internet murió y no volverá nunca! (?) Ok ya, ignorenme, lo que quería decir era: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, LonelyDragon883!**

El titulo hace referencia al dios griego del terror y el horror, hijo de Ares, dios de la guerra, y Afrodita, diosa del amor.

**.**

* * *

**Fobos.**

* * *

_En el centro estaba labrado Fobos, inflexible, indescriptible, mirando atrás fijamente con ojos que brillaban con fuego. Su boca estaba llena de dientes en una hilera blanca, temible y desalentadora._

Escudo de Heracles.

* * *

Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que todo iba a acabar ahí, que ese era el final preestablecido para todos —para los días bonitos, las sonrisas en medio del tumulto y los recuerdos compartidos por lazos inolvidables—, hubiera puesto todo su empeño absoluto en no creerlo, y de creerlo hubiera puesto su vida en cambiarlo.

No podía cambiarlo, y eso quizás era más doloroso que todo lo demás, así que puso todo su empeño —invocando las pocas fuerzas que todavía no perdía y esforzándose en ignorar el dolor que la consumía— en lograrlo, mas era difícil.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sonrío.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un bonito día.

No obtuvo respuesta, su interlocutor carecía de la facultad para dársela —Ahí, en la garganta, tenía las cuerdas vocales; pero ahí, en el pecho, no tenía nada—. No le dio importancia, era mejor no dársela.

Igual, ella tampoco tenía nada bajo el pecho y se empeñaba en creer que sí. Empero, empeño inútil.

Arrastró suavemente los pies, jugueteando con la tierra en el proceso, formando figuras inconclusas que se esfumarían cuando la lluvia volviese a caer sobre ellos. Formó un pequeño hombre, tosco trazo ocasionado por la suela de su zapato, y junto a él dibujó otra figura, más pequeña; entre ambos, una aún más diminuta, con dos orejas sobre su cabeza. Y ahí quedo, contemplando el cuadro de tierra mojada que ella misma había hecho por una especie de masoquismo, recordándose por qué estaba rota y la sonrisa era más falsa que el corazón que se empeñaba en creer mantener.

Su pie se movió, un trazo aún más torpe sobre las tres figuras, difuminándolas para siempre del espacio y el tiempo. Lento, lo suficiente para que otro pie se posará sobre la imagen, justo sobre lo poco que quedaba de la cabeza de la primera figura.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada.

Hubo un silencio, amplio.

—Apresurate.

—¿Para qué?

A dónde se supone planeaba ir, a dónde se supone irían, si ya no quedaba lugar alguno al que volver.

—¿Importa?

Otro silencio. Levy alzó la mirada de la fría tierra, topándose con ojos carmesí que brillaban como si ardieran por dentro —él ardía— enmarcados en cabellos negros como el abismo. —Y si todas las hadas se han muerto solo te queda pasear con el demonio—. Sonrió, nuevamente. Aún podía fingir que tenía corazón, podía fingirlo, aparentar que esos ojos brillaban con burla y ese cabello caía con rebeldía. Podía, claro que podía.

—No.

«No importa. Nada lo hace».

Avanzó, caminando a su lado, ambos aparentando que tenían un motivo para ello; para ir juntos por la vida, compartiendo vivencias y recuerdos como si algo de aquello importara y no fueran solo cáscaras vacías en la nada.

Arrastró los pies, generando un sendero tras ella, indicando el camino que se alejaba de las tres figuras no del todo difuminadas, un sendero junto a las pisadas de él que quebrantaban la tierra, una huella negra sobre el camino indicando por donde había pasado el vacío. Y al detenerse, ya lejos —de las tres figuras y dado el tiempo transcurrido del pasado, que eran lo mismo— volteaba nuevamente a verlo, hallando ojos de burla que no eran tal. No se reía, aunque ella quisiera que fuera así.

Nunca sería.

Y contemplándolo en la inmensidad de la nada, en el tiempo perdido donde ya nada importaba, Levy trataba nuevamente de no creer. Engañarse, fingir que todo estaba bien. Y ahí, con sus ojos de tierra mojada quietos en él, captando finalmente la atención del que no era —¿por qué no podía ser?— todo sueño perdía sentido en medio de sus palabras.

—Qué, McGarden.

Quizás, si el aliento no se le había muerto del todo, podía tratar de nuevo. —_Es_—.

—Bueno...

—Ya deja de mirarme así.

Le parecía que llamaba al abismo, al sufrimiento. Pero no era crueldad, no, era realismo. «Deja de engañarte de esa forma tan patética, McGarden». Y algo se le rompía —ya estaba roto, lo que se rompía era la mentira de que no lo estaba— ante la dedicación que le ponía a su nombre —apellido—, ante la manera de nombrarla para deshacer la mentira.

Ahí no había «enanas».

—¿Así mirabas a Gajeel?

El tiempo pasado, cuan doloroso es pensar en el pasado como lo perdido, le recordaba que el corazón no le existía más. Pero no era crueldad, solo realismo.

Rogue esperaba, inalterable, mas no había respuesta. Levy mojaba otro poco la tierra de sus ojos, porque no era justo.

Y ojala, ojala, no hubiera sido Rogue, pero era. O, desde otra perspectiva, no era. No era Gajeel.

Avanzaba nuevamente, arrastrando los pies por sobre la tierra mojada del camino, pensado que tal vez podía ser, solo debía convencerse de ello. Levy le ponía mucho empeño a creer, empero, empeño inútil. Porque Rogue estaba ahí para no ser, para recordarle que no era. No era crueldad, solo realismo; pero Levy, que había vivido su vida entre hadas y cuentos, pensaba efímeramente —en esos momentos más que nunca— que el puto realismo estaba sobre valorado; que era mejor, infinitamente mejor, mandar a reinar a la fantasía.

—¿Qué esperas?

Se mordía los labios, y ahora bajo sus pies había tierra seca. El cuándo avanzaron tanto, el dónde estaban, le valían poco en tanto caminaban por caminar. Pero medio se alegraba porque prefería el sol a la lluvia y la tierra agrietada bajo sus pies —rota como el cuenco que llenaba su vida— indicaba sol. Sol que le quemaba la cabeza y quizás le freía las neuronas dejándola un poco más loca que el segundo anterior. Sin considerar, claro, que ella consideraba no poder empeorar.

—¿Por qué no? —Y tenía la boca seca, y el alma—. El realismo está sobre valorado, la realidad está sobre valorada, el sentido de la realidad no sirve para nada. Para un ratón de biblioteca el queso ficticio tiene mejor sabor que el real, y si intentáramos la realidad tendría mejor sabor, ¿no? Creo, fervientemente, que vivir en la realidad solo porque es la realidad carece de sentido. Hacerlo porque el supuesto pensamiento lógico del mundo lo indica de esa forma me parece tonto. O, acaso, en verdad te gusta más así.

Podía, fácilmente, la tierra seca ser el suelo de madera donde reían todos juntos. Pero un libro no sirve si no se lee, la fantasía se construye de a dos. Y aunque ella quisiera, pues podían leer juntos, Rogue daba la vuelta, inalterable.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que la fantasía no está sobre valorada igualmente? Acaso, solo porque no es lo preestablecido, es mejor; me parece que no. Me parece que el sol te fríe las neuronas.

—Me parece que el sol te fríe el alma.

—¿Debo creer que puedes ser tantas personas a la vez? —Levy guardaba silencio—. Me parece, una vez más, que no. Los sueños son efímeros, soñar no te hará feliz, nadie es feliz soñando porque apenas y se es consciente de sí mismo en el sueño. Solo se puede concretar algo en la realidad. Es tan simple, ridículamente simple, como aceptar que ni la realidad ni la fantasía incluyen alegría verdadera, y vivir con eso. No es tan difícil vivir con la miseria, muchas personas lo hacen.

—Muchas no lo hacen.

—Entonces ve y salta por el acantilado que veo desde aquí.

—¿Me atraparías cuando llegue abajo?

Rogue quedaba en silencio, pensante. De haber viento, de haber arboles, las hojas de los segundos se habrían mecido al compás del primero, generando una dulce armonía en el ambiente que hubiera hecho más amena la espera a la respuesta, más agradable el momento. Entonces, mientras pensaba eso, Levy se repetía que, si imaginaba tanto el árbol como el viento, todo se hacía mejor y así la fantasía superaba a la realidad y, cual tarde de otoño entre libros, el ambiente era grato.

—Te atraparía cuando llegarás arriba —dijo finalmente Rogue, deteniendo tanto al árbol como al viento.

Levy no replicó nada a eso, solo miró un momento el límite entre la tierra y la caída, pensativa.

—Y si fuera cinco personas, ¿me atraparías?

—Dependería de que cinco personas fueras.

—Podría ser esas cinco personas en particular.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no me empeño en que lo seas, y por tanto no me voy a creer la mentira nunca. No importa qué, aun si lees en silencios alarmantes, o tienes aspecto dulce, o tienes un carácter fuerte; aunque sonrías por las mañanas y vayas cantando por la vida, yo no te voy a creer.

—Si intentaras creerme me creerías.

—Remarco entonces que no quiero creerte. Y, como no quiero creerte, la fantasía no se construye. Los libros necesitan alguien que los lea, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a leer el tuyo.

Los ojos de ella, entonces, se fijaban nuevamente en él.

—Y tienes los ojos rojos y el cabello color ébano —dijo, contemplándolo—, y podría con verdadera facilidad mentirme si me dejarás hacerlo.

—Entonces debo decir que no quiero creerte, ni quiero que te creas. Sí, es justamente eso. —Rogue la miró, inalterable, siempre inalterable—. Y podríamos vivir ambos en la fantasía, o ambos en la realidad. Pero no puede vivir uno en la fantasía y el otro en la realidad y a la vez seguir siendo dos y no un par de unos. Recalco, entonces, que no quiero vivir en la fantasía y, como tal, no quiero que tú tampoco vivas en ella. Entonces, visto así, ese sería también el motivo para arrastrarme a la fantasía.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Bueno, así no resulta, ¿no? Entonces, ¿en qué lado?

—¿Qué respuesta esperas a esa pregunta?

—¿Tienes una moneda?

—No tengo nada, es evidente.

—Nada que hacer, entonces.

Levy dio la vuelta y caminó, atravesando la agrietada tierra en un avance hacia la nada, pero dicen por ahí que cuando no sabes a dónde quieres ir todos los caminos sirven, así que avanzó hasta que fueron nuevamente dos figuras sobre la tierra y no una.

Lo pensó unos momentos, acaecida la noche, y con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Lees? —inquirió, pensativa.

—Leía.

—¿Qué?

—Horror.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Me identifico fácil con el horror.

Levy detuvo su hablar, todavía con los pensamiento aglomerados en su cabeza.

—¿Es por qué el terror indescriptible se asemeja a las voces de las penumbras?

—Tal vez.

El silencio se hizo intenso, y aunque hablara seguía lejos de ahí, perdida en pensamientos inconexos sobre posibilidades irrealizables.

—Oye, Rogue —Y aquella era, oficialmente, la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre—, ¿sabes que solucionaría todo?

—¿Qué?

—Una maquina del tiempo.

—¿Ahora la oscuridad es la que se ha tragado tus neuronas en lugar del sol?

—No —respondió, ajena—, el alma.

Hubo un silencio, más abismal que cualquier otro que hubieran tenido. Levy continuó vagando por los confines de su mente, con el pensamiento de que Rogue era cortante al hablar y penetrante al callar. Y aquello, extrañamente, no le molestaba.

—Sting me solía decir lo mismo.

Y así como aquella era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, era también la primera vez que ese nombre salía de la boca de Rogue. Asemejaba paredes cayendo a su alrededor, paredes invisibles que conformaban limites inescrutables.

Pero a Levy, para entonces —y si lo pensaba algo bastante lógico, pues ya no tenía nada que perder— ya no le importaba ni cruzar los designios del infierno, así que tampoco los de lo único en el mundo que, a su parecer, superaba a la carne quemada y las almas consumidas. No le importaba avanzar, después de todo retroceder era algo que ya no podía hacer —aunque quisiera.

Caminaba por caminar, avanzando a la par de la desolación —solo que el mundo le había puesto otro nombre en aquella vida—, considerando que, si la batalla ya había destrozado todo a su paso, entonces ella iba por detrás junto a aquel que seguía, fiel, la mano de la guerra. Ella avanzaba por el mundo desolado tomada de la mano de la aberración. Vagando en tinieblas aunque fuera de día, recordando lamentos y agonías indescriptibles de perdidas irreemplazables. Recordando cómo todos habían perecido, dejándola sola sobre lo devastador del mundo; dejándola sola con él, que asemejaba al temor.

Eso creía, fervientemente.

—Preguntaba —acaecida la noche, envuelta en tinieblas y con el fuego de la hoguera extinguiéndose como sus esperanzas de felicidad—, porque, si lees, quizás sepas de qué hablo.

—No has hablado de nada que merezca especial mención hasta ahora.

—Ya. Todavía.

Todavía no, no del todo.

—¿Eso vaticina un futuro en que lo harás?

—Yo creo que lo entiendo, lo del horror, me lo recuerdas.

—¿De verdad?

—Eres como el horror, Rogue; macabro.

Intenso como la muerte, horrible como ella; el temor indescriptible que provoca la desesperanza del nunca más. Rogue era así, mutilaba, arrancaba pedazo a pedazo de su alma sin tregua. Pero, a ella no le quedaba nada más que decir que sí.

A fin de cuentas, no era solo ella la que había quedado sola sobre lo devastador del mundo.

(Los últimos se condenan a estar juntos).

Por eso, por ningún otro motivo, alguna otra razón, avanzaba a la par de su devastada y quebrada figura aunque le recordara al espanto de lo inalterable, aquello fuera de tu alcance —eso que no podía cambiar pese a querer, de lo que no podía huir.

Pero no era del todo macabro, seguía levemente alejado de la muerte.

—Si muero —la voz, a cada momento, estaba más desgastada—, ¿me acompañarías?, ¿en verdad irías conmigo para atraparme?

—¿Qué otra opción tendría?

Y eso, insípido, le bastaba.

Como besarle los labios que sabían a azufre, cerrar los ojos y anhelar unos segundos que fuera —no era—, luego permitirse el dolor de saber que no era ni sería nunca —ya no había manera de que fuera—. Últimamente, injustamente, ya no le importaba. Le bastaba con que estuviera —incluso siendo indescriptible como el pánico de la batalla y las muertes sanguinarias—, incluso siendo como era.

—Casi puedo palpar como las sombras me comen el alma, ¿sabías?

Casi las veo desaparecer entre tus manos llenas de realismo cruel, de horror galáctico.

Lento, lento, como la sangre viscosa escurriendo entre las manos, la risa satírica ascendiendo la garganta, el fuego ardiente culminando en los ojos. Lento como la hilera de dientes blanca y sombría, temible.

Casi me roba el aliento.

—Sonríes. ¿Sting decía algo parecido?

—No, él no. Solo recordé una conversación de antaño.

—¿Alguno de los otros cuatro?

Si el mundo se hubiera detenido entonces a Levy no le hubiera importado tan poco —aun deseándolo casi todo el tiempo—, pues con su sonrisa nostálgica se veía un poco más humano, menos inefable. Así, con la figura algo menos desenfocada —ya nunca lo enfocaba bien, era más lo que veía que lo que era.

—Alguno, algún tiempo atrás.

—¿Fue una buena conversación?

—Siempre.

Si el mundo se detuviera entonces, quizás su sufrimiento también lo haría —el de ambos— pero sufrían tan diferente que no podían lamer heridas ajenas. Ni las propias.

No hay nada que cure a la nada, no se puede remendar el vacío.

—Rogue,

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos tener también una buena conversación, alguna vez?

Tampoco hay nada que pueda alegrar el horror, por ser horror mismo.

—Quizás.

—_Casi puedo palpar como las sombras me comen el alma, ¿sabías?_

—_Podrías buscar recuerdos más alegres y tratar de palpar otras cosas, ¿no te parece?_

Levy bajaba la mirada, como si la tierra desolada bajo los pies hiciera milagros, como si curara almas rotas.

—Ese quizás no me da ilusiones de nada.

—Yo, que no tengo interés alguno en darte fantasía alguna, es de raciocinio completamente lógico que no te dé ilusión, tampoco.

—Pareces empeñado en matarla, como el horror.

—Empeñada en esa analogía, entonces.

—Eres como el horror, Rogue, me matas toda ilusión, desde las que tuve a las que tendré.

El silencio, que atemoriza por sobre la oscuridad, que complementa su desalentadora presencia.

—_¿Horror? Creo que te viene._

—_Supongo, entonces, que la poesía también va contigo, Yukino._

Y aun así, e incluso así, eran dedos temblorosos los que se aferraban lentamente a su mano helada, severa.

—Eres como el horror, Rogue, me matarías si no estuviera ya muerta.

Tenía un sabor amargo y angustiante, y sin embargo volvía, a pesar de todo, a permitir el abrazo asfixiante del espanto. A caminar con las manos entrelazadas mientras no iban a ninguna parte —ninguna que no fuera esperar, en algún momento, hallar el fin del camino.

—Quiéreme.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por qué debería quererte. No me interesas, McGarden.

—_¿Qué motivo hay para quererme?_

—_Yo veo muchos, señorita._

Porque no puede, simplemente no puede, aceptar fantasías infantiles.

Y aun así Levy podría estirar el brazo, alcanzando una mano ajena y rogando lo mismo.

—¿Me atraparías?

Pero seguiría sin poder rogar, los ojos se empañarían lentamente en perspectiva de la realidad, una caminata juntos en una felicidad de mentira.

Porque no, nunca jamás. Y «quiéreme aunque no seas Gajeel», porque caminar sin sentido agotaba más su alma que cualquier otra cosa, y quiere un motivo para estar de pie.

—Eres como el horror, vas encerrando a las personas en temores que no se merecen.

—_Quizás todo sería más sencillo si dejaras de creer merecer todo eso._

—_¿No lo merezco?_

—¿No lo mereces?

Sí, claro que sí. Porque frente a él no había nadie diciéndole que las sombras de las penumbras no son un castigo merecido, porque frente a ella tampoco había nada de eso. Lo merecía, entonces. Desmembrado de palabras de antaño que, una vez Orga acababa, Sting secundaba.

—_No te mereces estar solo, Rogue._

Entonces, ¿por qué había quedado solo?

No podían, no pueden ni nunca podrán caminar juntos, pero Levy empeña el intento; empero, empeño inútil.

—Ninguno será nunca lo que el otro espera del otro.

—Yo solo quiero que me atrapes —le cogía la mano, temblorosa—, ¿no puedes?

Tal vez sí. Besarle los labios que saben a tierra mojada y recorrerle el cuerpo como recorre el devastado camino polvoriento.

Y ella, a su vez, coger el rostro inflexible —eres como el horror, indescriptible—, contemplar el brillo ígneo en sus ojos —eres como el horror, escarlata—, la sonrisa quitándole el aliento —eres como el horror, temible—. Notar la boca seca, el alma.

No, seca no, podrida.

—He pensado —que me sorbes el alma, la desgarras y la dejas podrirse en un rincón—, que no eres tanto como el horror.

—¿No?

—No —que me abrazas en tinieblas y te entierras con dolor—. Indescriptible, temible. Rojo. He pensado que eres como Fobos. Que me recuerdas porque quise dar marcha atrás, acobardarme. Porque aún ahora quiero hacerlo, dar marcha atrás.

—El tiempo marcha en un solo sentido, McGarden.

—Igual que tu pene en mi intimidad.

—Tú eres la que siempre insiste, yo me canso de la niña que no quiere ver el mundo.

—Pero, al menos —que la tierra mojada de los ojos se inunda en su presencia—, ¿me atraparías? —Desesperanzador, así es Fobos—. ¿Lo harías, verdad?

—Salta y veremos.

Y si se inclina al frente del abismo, menos profundo que él, casi puede soñar. —Casi, con que el cielo existe, con que ellos están ahí, con que la ilusión y la fantasía no son inútiles—.

—¿Me atraparas al llegar arriba?

El precipicio, hondo frente a ella, parece vaticinar la verdad.

—No.

Y se ha dado cuenta, de que no es ahí a donde se dirige —él no llegará al arriba, sino al abajo—. Siempre, siempre toman caminos separados. Se ha dado cuenta, de que en verdad, en verdad, prefiere ir él solo con los fantasmas, con las voces de las penumbras, que con ella.

Por eso le da impulso, por eso incita la caída, porque en el fondo la quiere —quiere que vuele lejos como sueña en sus fantasías irrealizables de tiempos mejores.

—_Eres como Fobos, Rogue, el terror encarnado._

* * *

**Espero te haya gustado, LonelyDragon883, y cumpla algo tus expectativas.**

**Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
